Not One To Kiss And Tell
by Crystaline Roses
Summary: The Senshi go to a night club and Minako has feelings for Makato. But will she choose to express them when Makato asks her? R&R Shoujo-ai.


Summary: When the senshi go out to a night club things get heated between Minako and Makato. R&R. Shoujo-ai fic.

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah i basically dont own anything but the storyline.

Not One to Kiss And Tell

"HaHaHa!" The laughter of the senshi filled the air but could barely be heard over the noise of the crowd in the night club that they were at.

"So Usagi how has Mamoru been since...well you know" Rei asked.

"Oh i'm sure he's gotten over it by now" Makato said "Oh c'mon Mako-chan. He found her and Ami in bed togeather, thats not so easy to get over"

Usagi let out a soft giggle "He and I have agreed to get a divorce and Chibi-usa will live with him."

"Why did you get married so young you were only 19!" Ami said.

"Well truthfully I got pregnant before we got married, and after Chibi-usa was born i figured that i had to stay with him. After all it was supposed to be my destiny."

"So much for destiny" Ami said in a hushed voice into Usagi's ear and gave her a small kiss on her neck.

Ever since they'd come out in the open about their relationship Ami has become more out-going with her affections toward Usagi, Minako thought. Before now she never would have been so affectionate towards someone much less another girl. Minako wasn't sure about her sexuality. Lately she'd been having dreams about the senshi. Makato to be exact. She couldnt help but watch as she danced or the way she swayed her hips when she walked. She found herself fantasizing about she and makato having sex. But she didnt think Makato would feel the same way. And even though Makato was open about being a lesbian, Minako was still unsure of herself. But this wouldnt stop her from flirting.  
Just then a popular song started playing.

"Oh I love this song!" Rei said as she grabbed Setsuna by the hand and took her onto the dance floor "C'mon Setsuna-chan let's dance"

Usagi grabbed Ami by the hand as well and led her onto the floor "Yeah lets go too" Ami gave Usagi's ass a small squeeze "Let's go beautiful" Haruka and Michiru followed.

Minako and Makato were left alone at the table. Minako found herself jealous that all of the other senshi were in some sort of relationship with one another except for Makato and herself. And the fact that Mako-chan was single only seemed to taunt her. But she couldn't stand to see her with another woman.

"So Minako, been with any good men lately" Makato said

It was sweet to see her trying to make conversation especially when she was completly uninterested in men.

"Actually I haven't been interested in any of the guys i've met lately." which wasn't a lie considering the fact that she was interested in Makato.

"Oh well sorry to hear that" Makato said feigning concern "You switching to women the way I did" she said with a laugh.

"..."Minako just stared at Makato fearing that she had just raided her brain and read all of her fantasies like a trashy romance novel.

"Minako...are" she said in a serious tone before she was cut off by Minako.

"Lets go get a drink" Minako said as she grabbed Makato by the hand and led her to the bar.

"What a ya have the bartender said" "Two martini's"

"Minako...is there something your not telling me" She grabbed her by the arm and looked her in the eyes.

Minako downed her martini and Makato's, put some cash on the counter and grabbed Makato by the waist with one arm and led her to the dance floor.

"Lighten up Mako-chan. I'll tell you everything later. For now dance with me."

She and Makato were swallowed by the crowd of girls(the club was an all lesbian club). Once she and Makato started to dance she forgot all about the crowd around them. They each had a smile on their faces as another popular song blared through the air. It had a sort of hot, romantic, steamy quality to it so everyone started to dance slower and more seductivly. Makato was not the most feminine of women, only wearing a white tank, dark blue jeans, some really nice tennis shoes, and the usual ponytail. But paired with the girly Minako who was wearing a miniskirt, a halter top that showed most of her midrif, high-heels, and her hair down as usual, they looked like they were made for one another. Not just the way they looked togeather but the way they fit togeather, almost like a puzzle. The way they danced was perfect as well. For every motion Makato made, Minako followed her. And everytime they brushed togeather it was pure ecstasy for Minako as well as Makato who was begining to see Minako body pressed against hers in more...adult situations.

Makato found it hard to stop herself as she grabbed Minako's waist pulling their bodies togeather. Minako's bottom against Makato's pussy, and her back against Makato's breasts. Minako let out a small gasp as she found herself in a fantasy. She wasnt going to waist this oppourtunity to show Makato what she felt for her. She grabbed her other hand and brought it around in front of her and crossed Makato's hands just below her belly button, and moved her hands to Makato's butt and rubbed the back of her thighs on up to her ass sliding a finger beneath the waist and then up her spine before tilting her head back and grabbing hold of Makato head and running her fingers through her hair. She then bent over placing her handes on her knees and popping into her. She swayed her hips and pushed herself against Makato sending chills up her spine as she slid a hand up to Minako's breasts and pulled her back up rubbing her hand down her breasts and back down to her belly button.Their bodies pressed togeather making wave motions, swaying and slightly pumping into one another. Makato nudged Minako's cheek a little signaling for her to tilt her head and she did giving Makato access to her neck. As she put her lips to her neck swirling her tongue over her neck she slid a hand between her thighs and moved up slowly causing Minako to gasp. All while her other hand was traveling back up to her breasts, cupping one in her hand and massaging it, then she traced her hardening nipple with her finger causing a soft moan to escape Makato's mouth.

"Are you enjoying this as much as i am" Makato whispered in Minako's ear. She simply moaned."Then come with me".

She led Minako to a supply closet behind the bar and pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Minako stepped in and Makato locked the door back.

"How'd you get the key?" Minako asked. "My friend runs the bar." Makato said as she started going through boxes untill she found one and pulled a table cloth out of it and laid it on the floor.

She pulled Minako into a passionate kiss and brought her down on top of the tablecloth. Minako let out a small moan as Makato's tongue entered her mouth. As they explored each others mouths for the first time, Minako slid a hand up Makato's shirt and started massaging her breasts through the thin cotton sports bra. Makato broke the kiss and sat up as she removed her shirt and bra, revealing her taut nipples upon her pert breasts. She then unbuttoned her pants and she'd the boxers that she was wearing underneath, kicked off her shoes, and moved to Minako as she practically ripped off her top. As Minako was not wearing a bra, Makato dove into her breasts. Taking one in her mouth she circled her hard nipple, while fondling the other with her free hand. She took her nipple between her teeth slightly nibbling it, causing Minako to moan and arch her back. Makato moved from her breast to her belly button leaving small kisses in her wake as she moved to the other breasts suckling on it and treating it the same as she had done the other. Once again Minako arched her back, responding to Makato's movements.

"Dammit Mako-chan stop being such a tease and fuck me." Minako said.

Makato looked up at her and let out a small growl as she moved down pulling off Minako's miniskirt and wet thong in the process. Makato stood in front of her on her knees, both of them naked and needing a good fuck. She slid a hand down to Minako's pussy and rubbed it but not entering her. She enjoyed seeing how much Minako needed her. Finally she was tired of being a tease and slid two fingers into her causing another loud moan from Minako. She straddled her as she moved her fingers up to her clit and back down again at a quickening pace.

"Ohhh Makato faster please." Makato let out another growl as she placed a hand on Minako's shoulder, and quicked the pace of her fingers only this time she stayed directly on her clit circling it and eventually taking it between her finger and thumb and rolling it around. "Ohhh Mako-chan, yes"

Minako's body was trembling as she felt her muscles tightening and a build-up of heat as Makato went faster and faster. Minako ground her hips into hers causing the feeling to become more intense. Makato copied her movement. Minako's moans became louder as she arched her back and screamed Makato's name reaching her climax. She felt every muscle in her body loosen up and cum started to flow down her thighs and into Makato's hand. She let her head fall back as Makato licked the cum from her fingers, and fell atop Minako. Minako was eager to taste Makato and give her the sensation she had given Minako, so she flipped her over and straddled her as she placed small kisses down her breasts and sucked her nipples. But she did'nt stay long as she licked her stomach and smelled Makato's arousal. She let out a small giggle, as she spread Makato's legs and took in the scent of Makato before she dove into her. Makato moaned as Minako entered a finger into her as her tongue moved over her swelling clit. Makato began to arch her back as Minako took her clit between her teeth nibbling it moving her finger faster. Makato moved her hand down to Minako's head pushing it further into her and running her hands through her hair.

"Oh Mi...Minako. YesYesYes. Minako"

Minako could tell that this was something Makato had fantasized about for a while. She flicked her tongue over her clit, as she brought her other hand into her and moved it over her clit increasing the sensation. Makato arched her back and thrust her hips into Minako's face as she screamed and hit her climax. Minako didn't quit though. She kept on, trying to keep her at that moment of bliss and pleasure. When Makato finally settled back down, Minako sat up and laid down on Makato, cum all around her chin and mouth. Makato began to lick it off.

"Damn I taste almost as good as you do" she remarked. Minako laughed. "So are you.." Makato began.

"Yeah im a lesbian. I was a little unsure when we were coming in here but after what i just did im sure of it now."

"Minako, I've loved you for a long time now but I was afraid that you would freak out if you found out how i felt. I lived out some of my greatest fantasies tonight."

"Oh Mako-chan i've felt the same way." She kissed her again with musch more passion than before they'd had sex.

They eventually got up and put their clothes on when they realized they'd been in there for over an hour.

"The other senshi must be wondering where the hell we've been." Makato said as she locked the door back. "We'll find out" Minako replied.

When they found Usagi and Ami making out at their table they sat down as they looked up at them and blushed. "Uhh...where have you guys been.? We've been looking for you." Ami asked.

"We've just been...enjoying each others company." Minako replied as she smirked at Makato with a sly smile. "Yes very well i'd say" Makato said.

"Just what have you two been up too" Usagi asked. "Oh now Usagi you know i'm not one to kiss and tell."

This is my first Yuri fanfic and I hope you guys liked it. I was a little cautious about posting it but i figured why not. I had trouble choosing the ending b/c I had three i really liked, but i eventually chose this one. R&R please but no flames. If the reviews are good maybe I'll post the other three endings. Thanx for reading. 


End file.
